War of Death
by OrcMaster
Summary: In the borders of the empire and the dark country sylvania something is rising lichs who have been asleep for thousands of years are awakening the cult of morr is sent to put these ones back to eternal rest. but something just doesnt sit right


Vortiger'n raised his head breathing heavily supporting himself on his soul fang. His breath coming out in ragged gasps he looked down and gritted his teeth as he pulled the rusted spear point out of his shining cuirass. Seeing nothing around him through the damned mist that surrounded this battle field. 

"Zhash can you do anything against this damned mist"

Zhash the bright wizard who was standing next to him looked at him with eyes that were nothing more than glowing globes of fire his head bald covered in scrawling tattoos. Zash breathed in deep then exhaled seeing nothing happening Vorti'gern noticed the air getting hot and humid around him the mist slowly evaporating. Now he saw the whole battle field as his men battled the undead up the hill dotted with graves and atop it the crypt where a newly arisen litch lord had awakened. His men looked like the damned themselves with their steel armor embroidered with scrolls and litanies of morr their helmets all the fascade of a skull. Thanks to the emperors alliance with the dwarfs it had been easy to get such splenderous. Armor the dead were slowly being pushed back up the hill. The men had stopped awaiting orders if they were to continue up the hill or set up a front here.

A screeching noise filled the air as a figure in black armor appeared at the top of the hill. The undead then turned around setting themselves up in battle formations. The occasional arrow being flung at them.

"BAUSTILIERS!!' Vorti'gern roared over the moans of the undead.

Groups of men ran to the front lines carrying small tube like weapons which turned out to be small cannons with a spike on the end that they drove into the ground for anchoring themselves to it. The undead masses lurched forward charging/falling down the steep hill.

Waiting till they were close enough for maximum damage vorti'gern kept his hand raised keeping the baustiliers from firing too soon.

"FIRE"!!

The small cannons roared as their projectiles impacted the undead lines but this was no ordinary shot but a mixture of glass baubles filled with sigmars holy water and silver shraphenal ment to shread the enemy to the point of no use.

CHARGE!!

The steel host lept forward breaking through the shattered undead lines in a spear point formation aimed for the very heart of the undead their leader.

Getting up there they now faced the mighty Lich guard towering skeletons covered in black armor with strange animal faced masks swinging the equal of the great sword in both hands but these swords ended not in a point but in a bent like angle like some god had force it to point that way giving them a alien look to normal swords. Falling back a little bit Vorti'gern let his main guard fight with the Lich Guard the two elite forces carving equally devastating attack towards each other. Unclipping a small crossbow from his belt vortigern fired it single handed into the lichs skull. Breakign through the iron band surrounding its skull but beyond that it did no damage. 

Vorti'gern closed in strides with the lich its weapon not any staff they you would think they would wear but a cruel flail with a massive end that looked about the size of a pumpkin with viscious spikes and blades jutting from awkward angles. Screaming vorti'gern launched a flurry of blows against the lich lord each attack being defelected with the flails handle. Seeing the fatigue in Vorti'gerns eye the lich stepped up its attack its unrelenting blows slowly pushing Vorti'gern to his knees as he struggled to lift his soul fang to block the blows. Vortigern slowly began to chant anchient words that none outside of his order had heard and lived.

'WE ANGELS OF DEATH JUDGE YOU

WE ANGELS OF DEATH SAVE YOU

WE ANGELS OF DEATH BRING YOU SALVATION

WE ANGELS OF DEATH BRING YOU TO THE DARKNESS

MAY MORR HAVE PITY ON YOUR SOULS FOR WE THE ANGELS OF DEATH HAVE NONE". 

With that chant over a tremor shook the ground and clouds of black energy seeped from the ground into Vorti'gerns body his eyes becoming completely overtaken by the darkness. Strength filled his body he struck back faster and faster than a normal human could slashing again and again at the flail till the mighty black iron chain broke. He then twirled and stabbed his blade through the lichs chest armor. A blue mist flowing from the lichs body mouth and eyes as his soul was drained away into the gem at the pommel of his soul fang. The undead horde was now just piles of ashes on the ground all but the Lich guard had fallen when their master had. The Lich guard were bound to unlife for ever when ever they awoke so they were eventually overwhelmed and dashed to dust. Looking down Vorti'gern saw the crown that the Lich had on his head its green gem surrounded by weird animilike gods sitting on thrones circling his head he reached down to take it. But a giant raven swooped in and took it and the lichs head with.

There seemed to be a new player in the game of death…………..

_My first war hammer fic hope you like it and just for the critics I have no clue wat a baustilier is it might be a cannon it might be the name fer the strap on a germans pants I don't care it sounded cool at the time so I used it and just to be sure the soul fang is entirely my idea if sombdy already thought about it I dotn care lol I like mine more and it isn't to to be misplaced with its cousin the rune fang but this sword was forged in unkown ways by the cult of Morr. Hope u like also I work on multiple stories all at once so that would explain how I might have one chapter fer like 4 stories done its just the way I roll so hey wat you gonna do_


End file.
